


The only one

by Melime



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: After giving up on her internship, Neela felt Abby was the only person she could count on.
Relationships: Abby Lockhart/Neela Rasgotra
Collections: femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	The only one

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [A única](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698494) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 1. I feel I stand in a desert with my hands outstretched, and you are raining down upon me. Patricia Highsmith, The Price of Salt. 

When Neela had nothing, somehow she still had Abby. Even when she couldn’t trust herself, Abby offered her respite and support. If she cared for Abby before, falling for her then was inevitable. She felt absolutely alone in the world, and Abby was the only person she could count on, the only one who still seemed to care about her even when she wasn’t a prodigy doctor with a brilliant future ahead of her. Despite seeing her at rock bottom, Abby could still love her, and for Neela, Abby was the one thing she was sure about, among all doubts.


End file.
